Elegi Tak Bertuan
by dametsuu
Summary: Kougami. Nama yang masih menghantui Akane hingga saat ini.


Disclaimer: Gen Urobuchi & Production I.G.

Timeline: Season 2

* * *

><p>Akane melihat Kougami dalam keremangan. Duduk dengan kepala menunduk, menghembuskan asap dari celah bibirnya dan titik-titik keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Akane memanggilnya tiga kali tapi tidak disahuti. Begitu kepala Kougami terangkat, matanya yang gelap bersirobok dengan milik Akane, saat itu pula Akane terbangun di apartemennya.<p>

Bayangannya di cermin balik menatapnya. Matanya bertemu dengan matanya sendiri. Berbeda dengan saat Kougami menatapnya lurus-lurus. Yang membuat percik-percik harapan menyala di dasar hati Akane, terlebih saat ia menangkap afeksi dalam obsidian yang membuatnya menyimpan banyak tanya.

Akane mengurut keningnya. Hologram ubur-ubur itu melayang dan membacakan jadwalnya, menanyakan kamar seperti apa yang ia inginkan hari ini. Ia menjawab asal lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan lebih lanjut interiornya yang perlahan berubah.

Air mengguyurnya dari ujung kepala. Menyapu sisa-sisa mimpinya hingga bersih. Turun ke permukaan keramik lalu hilang ke saluran pembuangan. Akane menggelengkan kepalanya, air terciprat kemana-mana.

* * *

><p>Kantor ruangan divisi satu ramai seperti biasanya. Togane dan Hinakawa membaur dengan Ginoza dan Yayoi. Sedangkan Mika diam di tempatnya, sibuk menuliskan laporan. Akane menghentikan jemarinya. Ada orang yang memanggilnya.<p>

Ia menoleh tapi semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Akane berpikir ia salah dengar.

Saat Akane kembali beralih ke pekerjaan, ia kehilangan fokus. Ia akhirnya bangkit dan pergi mengambil secangkir kopi. Pahit saat ia meneguknya mengingatkannya pada Kougami.

Begitu jam kerjanya berakhir, Akane tersesat di ruang milik Kougami. Semua terletak dengan sempurna, tidak berubah seperti terakhir ditinggalkan. Akane duduk di sofa, imajinasinya membawa hologram tanpa proyeksi. Ada Kougami yang sedang menenggak air mineral, lalu menyiramkan sisa separuh botolnya ke seluruh tubuh. Lantainya becek sekarang.

Tapi Akane tidak bisa menahan barisan senyum yang terselip di bibirnya.

"Kougami-_san_ kapan kau kembali?"

Keheningan yang menghantamnya membawa setitik air meluncur turun ke pipinya.

* * *

><p>Akane melihat Kougami. Di padang rumput yang luas dan kulitnya lecet juga berdarah. Kougami merengkuhnya sejenak, ada tarikan sudut bibir yang terbentuk di paras lelaki itu. Akane merentangkan tangan dan memeluk leher Kougami.<p>

Kougami menciumnya sekilas. Tapi kemudian perlahan melepaskan diri dari Akane, lantas berdiri dan mengejar Makishima yang nampak di kejauhan. Akane memanggilnya dengan teriakan serak.

Saat sadar, Akane terengah-engah bangun di tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya sedangkan jarinya menggores sebuah buku catatan. Jurnal hitungan mimpi tentang Kougami.

Akane frustasi dengan ini. Tapi warna Psycho Pass-nya tidak kunjung berawan.

* * *

><p>Senja tiba. Alarm kasus berbunyi, divisi satu diturunkan kembali. Kejadian peningkatan area stress akibat pencurian dan penyanderaan di bank setempat. Akane memakai jasnya dan bergegas masuk bersama Mika.<p>

Di lokasi Ginoza bertanya, "inspektur kau tidak apa-apa?" menyadari Akane terlihat kuyu dengan kantung mata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan Ginoza-_san_." Akane mengambil dominatornya. Ia mengambil alih komando, membuat Mika mengerucutkan bibir.

Akane berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang Kougami. Ginoza bisa melihatnya. Yayoi mungkin sadar tapi ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya.

* * *

><p>"Kougami-<em>san<em>."

Angin menderu keras di telinganya. Tepat pada dua raga yang bergeming di pagar besi, di atap Biro Keamanan Publik. Akane melihat asap rokok meliuk-liuk ketika Kougami menghembuskan nafas.

"Kapan kita bertemu―"

Akane mencengkram roknya. Biasanya Kougami akan menyela, lalu menyadarkan Akane dari bunga tidurnya yang tidak pernah indah. Akane menggigit bibirnya, sebelum rentetan terakhir kalimat meluncur begitu saja.

"―selain dalam mimpi?"

Akane mendapati bantalnya basah ketika bangun. Masih ada yang lain yang terus jatuh dan menuruni pipinya hingga ia perlu mengerjap beberapa kali karena matanya memburam.

Akane pernah membaca. Seandainya ia memimpikan seseorang berkali-kali, barangkali itu pertanda sesuatu. Akane berharap roda kehidupannya akan kembali bersinggungan dengan Kougami. Lalu berputar dalam kecepatan konstan di lajur yang sama. Akane berharap ia bisa melihat lelaki itu lagi.

Akane tidak berharap ia kemudian menemukan manekin Kougami. Hasil karya orang gila yang lain.

* * *

><p>"Inspektur, sepertinya anda harus mengambil cuti."<p>

Ginoza berceletuk di kafe atap. Perayaan ekstra telat untuk penyambutan dua Penegak baru. Semuanya sedang minum bir, termasuk Akane. Yang kemudian mematung dengan mulut gelas menempel di bibirnya.

Akane meneguknya dua kali. "Kurasa tidak perlu. Lagipula kita sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi anda terlihat pucat."

Akane menatap Ginoza yang sudah lama tidak memakai kacamata, tepat setelah ia menjadi Penegak. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Tapi kurasa aku akan cuti di hari lain." Katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Tukas Ginoza.

Akane sekali lagi tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Akane terbangun dengan suasana asing. Kasurnya terasa lebih lengang dan ketika ia membuka matanya, Akane menemukan siluet orang yang selama ini ia temui dalam mimpinya berbaring di sebelahnya. Dengan latar biasan cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk dari celah tirai.<p>

Akane mengucek matanya, tangannya meraba mencari jurnal. Nyaris terjungkal, tapi ia takut semuanya buyar. Akane ketakutan kalau ini mimpi.

Di nakas, di bawah lampu tidur ada jurnal miliknya. Jurnal hitungan mimpi tentang Kougami. Ia menemukan coret-coret mengenai sistem Sibyl dan dominator. Soal Biro Keamanan Publik, Inspektur dan Penegak. Soal Makishima Shougo dan banyak tentang Kougami. Kougami ini, itu, semuanya.

"Hei, Akane."

Suara rendah di belakangnya menyapa.

"Kapan kita bertemu?" Akane sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia mundur dan terjatuh dari ranjang. "Selain dalam mimpi?"

"Ssh, Akane." Kougami turun dan berlutut menyamai tingginya. "Aku pulang." Bisiknya dan memeluk Akane.

"Kau tidak pernah kembali."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali sekarang."

"Tapi kau benci sistem Sibyl. Kau benci ada di bawah aturan-aturannya."

"Aku akan menghapusnya. Nanti." Kougami mengelus kepala Akane perlahan. Merapikan tiap helai cokelatnya yang mencuat.

"Apa itu sebuah janji?"

"Ya." Kougami membiarkan kepala Akane rebah di bahunya, Akane menghirup wangi sampo dari rambut yang menggelitik pipinya. "Pegang janjiku."

Akane menikmati posisinya. Bagaimana ia merasakan harum seseorang yang lama jauh darinya, merasakan tiap detakan jantung dan hembusan nafasnya. Tiap detil dari Kougami yang kembali membuat perasaannya berdesir sekaligus meletup-letup seperti anak remaja.

Kougami mengusap-usap puncak kepala Akane, "bukankah kau sudah ada janji dengan Dokter Shion siang ini?"

"Karanomori-_san_? Oh, aku lupa." Akane tersenyum tanpa dosa diikuti sesenggukan perlahan. "Kougami-_san_?" panggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Mm?"

"Kau akan menemaniku ke Biro Keamanan Publik 'kan? Ginoza-_san_, Kunizuka-_san_ dan Karanomori-_san_ pasti senang melihatmu."

"Tentu saja." Kougami membantu Akane berdiri. "Kalau begitu sana mandi. Jangan pedulikan sarapan, aku yang membuatnya."

Akane hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Bunyi kran pancuran samar terdengar diikuti kucuran air. Kougami menarik laci nakas, ada buku catatan lain.

**[Minggu, 02 20xx**

**Akane lupa tentangku. Ia berkata aku membenci sistem Sibyl dan aku tidak akan kembali hingga sistem Sibyl dihilangkan.**

**Note: janji temu dengan Shion. 14:00, rumah sakit Tokyo, bagian penanganan gangguan mental.]**

**End.**

a/n: sorry if it's kinda confusing ;w;


End file.
